Break me down an throw me away
by Sk8ergirl15
Summary: Warning! Yuri alert! don't read if you don't like. Be nice its my first yuri lol. Its about Kagome and how she meets some really cool friends in a chat room that help her and she ends up falling in love with one with one of them. Kag/San
1. How it started

**Don't own Inuyasha co.**

Chapter 1

"They always called me "emo" at school. My friends said everything would get better, that everything was fine, that it was just a stage I was going through. My family well...they where a hole different story. They made me who I am now, someone lost, lonely, worthless a discrasite to humantiy. My name is Kagome Higarashi or as some people call me "that girl in the corner" or "wench" or my oh so fav "emo girl". Don't they get it I AM NOT EMO! Well I guess I kinda was true intill I met the person who means the most to me, you'll see who later on, trust me, its probably not who you think it is. Well lets take a step back for a moment and see me talk to some friends on a chat room where I meet that person means to me the most and some."

**Screen names:**

**BloodyBrokenWings: **Kagome

**CrazyCatOnFire: **Yumi

**PunkRockGuitar:** Neko

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Rin

**DarkHeart:** Yuki

**DemonHunterGirl:** Sango

**LadiesMan:** Miroku

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Inuyasha

**InuDemon:** Sesshomaru

**WolfMan: **Kouga

**KickAssWolfChick:** Ayame

All have entered chat room

**DrummerCrazyGirl: **Heyyyyy everyoneeeee

**InuDemon:** Still crazy as ever I see, babe

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** U know u luv me! giggles

**InuDemon:** yep!

**PunkRockGuitar:** Do u guys ever shut up!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Ur the same wit Yuki

**DarkHeart:** Hey now don't bring me into this

**DontMessWitTheDog:** 2 late man

**InuDemon:** If u ladies r goin fight take it somewhere else

**LadiesMan:** Please come 2 my house ladies, I have mudd! perverted smile

**BloodyBrokenWings: **Perv!

**CrazyCatOnFire: **Pervert!

**PunkRockGuitar:** Perv!

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Perv!

**DarkHeart:** Dude!

**DemonHunterGirl:** U fuckin Hentai

**DontMessWitTheDog:** I bet Sango could beat them or Ayame

**InuDemon:** Growls Rin stay away from Miroku!

**WolfMan: **Can I watch 2?

**KickAssWolfChick:** Thanxs Inu, Kouga u a

**DemonHunterGirl:** Anyways, How u doin Kags?

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Same shit just diff day, how u Sango?

**DemonHunterGirl:** Simles Im good. Frowns Cheer up Kags! Hugs

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Lol Hugs back

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Here u guys go again. Wat dont ya talk pravitly?

**DrummerCrazyGirl: **Yea u guys r worse then me & Sesshy, u sound like a couple!

**PunkRockGuitar:** Yea & like me & Yuki, which i g2g get ready 4 r date! Bye everyone

**DarkHeart:** g2g 2, later

**PunkRockGuitar:** Signed off

**DarkHeart:** Signed off

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Blushes anyways...

**KickAssWolfChick:** Lol, look u guys made Kag blush!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Lol, all in a days work

**DemonHunterGirl:** U guys r so mean 2 Kaggie

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Kaggie?

**LadiesMan:** Well Kags, how u get that little nickname, some happen between u 2?

**BloodyBrokenWings:** No but somethings goin happen 2 u! & not in a good way either. Evil smirk

**LadiesMan:** Shivers umm...i g2g, bye ladies & Inu, Fluffy!

**InuDemon: **Don't call me that!

**LadiesMan: **Signed off

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Well i g2g, off 2 steal the fluff! later

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Signed off

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** No 1 gives u time 2 say bye anymore!

**InuDemon:** Babe, lets go out 2night, that make u happy?

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Yes! Screams Bye

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Signed off

**CrazyCatOnFire:** She's the one 2 talk, she signed off fast

**InuDemon:** Signed off

**KickAssWolfChick:** Geez he didn't even say bye

**WolfMan:** Well im goin go, Ayame wanna hang out 2night

**KickAssWolfChick:** Okay

**KickAssWolfChick:** Signed off

**DemonHunterGirl: **lol, she's didn't say bye either!

**WolfMan:** I'll say bye! & let u guys say bye 2!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Yay! Bye Kouga!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Bye Kouga!

**DemonHunterGirl:** Yea bye.

**WolfMan:** Bye ladies!

**WolfMan:** Signed off

**CrazyCatOnFire:** cough well I talk 2 u girls later, g2g, bye, Sango & Kagome!

**DemonHunterGirl:** I have i feelin there's a reason that your leaving or your planning something...

**CrazyCatOnFire: **What ever do u mean, see ya at school Sango!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Signed off

**BloodyBrokenWings:** She has something up her sleave :(

**DemonHunterGirl:** Don't worry about it, babe, so watcha doin?

**BloodyBrokenWings:** lol, babe? Im listen 2 Atreyu. How bout u hun?

**DemonHunterGirl:** lol, babe my secrect name 4 u, hun? Im listen 2 The Used.

**BloodyBrokenWings:** My secrect name 4 u, lol

**DemonHunterGirl: **Lol, guess what, babe?

**BloodyBrokenWings:** What?

**DemonHunterGirl:** lol, ur suppose 2 guess

**BloodyBrokenWings:** I suck at guessing games

**DemonHunterGirl:** lol, Im comin 2 Kyoto!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** What!? When!? Where!? How!? Why!? Jumps up & down

**DemonHunterGirl:** lol, grins i knew u be happy, 2 bad im not there 2 see u jump up & down. sighs

**BloodyBrokenWings:** u perv, u hang out wit Miroku 2 much...so?...

**DemonHunterGirl:** lol, i know & you'll have 2 wait

**BloodyBrokenWings:** whines How will u be able 2 find me, u don't know what I look like?

**DemonHunterGirl:** Lol, yea I do, Yumi should me a pic of u

**BloodyBrokenWings:** what when I was nine?

**DemonHunterGirl:** Just trust me babe I know what u look like.

**BloodyBrokenWings:** lol, ok but what r u a stalker?

**DemonHunterGirl:** That hurts baby holds hand 2 heart How could u say something like that, 2 me!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Lol, just making sure, awww me srry Hugs all better now?

**DemonHunterGirl:** awww im better now Hugs back so u goin miss me till then babe?

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Of course hun, I g2g make dinner 4 my bro, u gonna miss me:(

**DemonHunterGirl:** Of course, I think about u all the time, be happy, turn that frown upside down!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Lol, wat r ya, 6

**DemonHunterGirl:** lol, put a 1 in front of that & and bye babe!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Bye hun!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Signed off

**DemonHunterGirl:** Luv u, Sighs

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Then tell her that when u go 2 see her!

Sango jumps back in her chair, shocked. Then starts to get mad.

While at Yumi's house, Yumi simles evily.

**DemonHunterGirl:** Jumps back Where the hell u come from?

**CrazyCatOnFire:** my mommy!

**DemonHunterGirl:** Growls

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Lol, i had steath on

**DemonHunterGirl:** Did u spy!!???

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Nope just signed back in when u guys where sayin bye, how cute!!

**DemonHunterGirl:** see ya 2marrow

**DemonHunterGirl:** Signed off

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Muhahaha they will be 2gether! My plan will work!!!!

**HaveCrazyKids:** Go to bed Yumi!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Ok, night mom!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Muhahahahaha!!!!!!!

**HaveCrazyKids:** Now!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Ok jeez!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Signed off

**HaveCrazyKids:** Jeez crazy kids

**HaveCrazyKids:** Signed off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End! More to come if you review! I already have three chapters done haha, just press that little button with the smiliy face...wait wrong website XD R&R!


	2. Say what?

**Me no own Inuyasha! "pouts" lol. Felt like posting another chapter because i am really bored and have no life XD but thats alright cuz idk im just cool like that haha jk and don't worry the story is not gunna be a whole chat thingy, i think this is the last time they are in the chat room, maybe. Oh and i'd like to think Bound Dragon for being my first reviewer...lol **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Kagome

**CrazyCatOnFire: **Yumi

**PunkRockGuitar:** Neko

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Rin

**DarkHeart:** Yuki

**DemonHunterGirl:** Sango

**LadiesMan:** Miroku

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Inuyasha

**InuDemon:** Sesshomaru

**WolfMan: **Kouga

**KickAssWolfChick:** Ayame

**ShyGirl: **Nami

**ImBetterThenYouAll:** Kikyo

**GamePro: **Souta

**WeaponSlinger:** Kohaku

**Chapter 2**

**KickAssWolfChick:** wheeeeeeeeeee...

**WolfMan:** wheeee?

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Yes, wheeeeee, now get wit the program

**DontMessWitTheDog:** wha? wheeee?

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Damn it YES!

**LadiesMan:** Why Yumi what r u doing smiles

**WolfMan:** O.o

**InuDemon:** .

**CrazyCatOnFire:** "giggles" do u wanna know?

**LadiesMan:** Yes!!!!! .

**KickAssWolfChick:** ewwww

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** "giggles" I thought u saved that stuff 4 night time ;)

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Sessh ur girl is a perv

**InuDemon:** ...

**CrazyCatOnFire:** "Blank stare" What the hell? u pervs!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Has entered.

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Hi & do I dare ask?

**DemonHunterGirl:** Hey & no

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** I tell ya! "giggles" Yumi's playin wit some stuff ;)

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Am not! Im playin pengiuns on my computer! Duh

**KickAssWolfChick:** wow, weight off my shoulders, thought u was having some kinky stuff, ewwww

**WolfMan:** Ayame, do u like Kinky stuff?

**KickAssWolfChick:** WHAT?!!!!!

**InuDemon:** ...

**DontMessWitTheDog:** .

**DemonHunterGirl:** Pervs

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Um ok

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Signed off

**DemonHunterGirl:** awwwww look what u did!

**InuDemon:** Signed off

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Wait for me baby!

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Signed off

**DontMessWitTheDog:** got a date, later

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Signed off

**LadiesMan:** Carry on!

**KickAssWolfChick:** Signed off

**WolfMan:** Uh opps?

**DemonHunterGirl:** yea opps

**WolfMan:** Signed off

**GamePro:** Signed in

**LadiesMan:** Who r u? How u get in here? R u a girl?

**GamePro:** Um no & um r u friends wit Kagome?

**DemonHunterGirl:** Who wants 2 know?

**LadiesMan:** exuse her, yes we r, so u know her

**GamePro:** Yes she's my sis!

**DemonHunterGirl:** oh...opps...hi

**LadiesMan:** Ah, what brings u here

**GamePro:** I wanted 2 see who u guys r cause my sis is happy & that makes me happy 2 know she will stop hurting herself.

Sango fell out of her chair with her mouth wide open. Miroku just sat there surprised and thought that he should call Sesshomaru or someone to help but make sure not to tell to many people.

**DemonHunterGirl:** WHAT! What do u mean stop hurting herself?!

**LadiesMan:** Sango calm down, take deep breaths.

**GamePro:** Um so u didn't know, oh know!

**DemonHunterGirl:** Get ur sister on her fuckin computer now! I need 2 talk 2 her, NOW!

**GamePro:** Ok

**GamePro:** Signed off

**LadiesMan:** Sango please just don't do anything u'll regreat, so calm down, ok.

**DemonHunterGirl:** Fine, I still want 2 talk wit her, though.

**LadiesMan:** and u will, calmly.

Miroku called Sesshomaru's cell, though he knew everyone was there for food.

"What?" Sesshomaru said annyonned.

"Dude get on the computer and stop Sango NOW! Miroku said/yelled in the phone. Sesshomaru had to move the phone away from his ears and everyone stopped what they where doing cause they heard Miroku yell.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked while Rin asked him to put it on speaker phone though Miroku didn't know that.

"Sango's pissed cause Kagome's little brother told us that Kagome hurts herself and she told him to get his sister on the computer now! Sango's so pissed! Miroku yelled in his phone and you could here gasps on Sesshomaru's end.

"Sessh is your phone on speaker?"

"..."

"Damn it!"

"Sorry it was my fault but lets get online, k." Rin's vocie said sadly on the phone.

"Click"

**5 mins later**(they live close to each other)

**CrazyCatOnFire: **Signed in

**PunkRockGuitar:** Signed in

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Signed in

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Signed in

**InuDemon:** Signed in

**WolfMan: **Signed in

**KickAssWolfChick:** Signed in

**DemonHunterGirl:** Why u guys online?

**InuDemon:** Where's Kagome?

**DemonHunterGirl:** Damn it, Miroku!

**LadiesMan:** I was only goin tell Sess...

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** But i made Sesshy put his phone on speaker, swry

**DemonHunterGirl:** "Sign" whatever

**KickAssWolfChick:** so is Kags getting online

**LadiesMan:** we can only hope that her bro can get her on

**DontMessWitTheDog: **so did he say how long?

**LadiesMan:** ...no...

**DemonHunterGirl:** Yumi did you know?!

few mins later

**PunkRockGuitar:** Yumi did u?!

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Yes...but she stop, i guess she started again...sorry...

**InuDemon:** How long ago did she start?

**CrazyCatOnFire:** "signs" around mabe 7th grade, not sure

**DontMessWitTheDog:** that long...

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Yea but in 9th i got her 2 stop & she did but if she still does that means...

**PunkRockGuitar:** Well ok, we will just have 2 talk wit her then.

**DemonHunterGirl:** Damn right!

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Sango plz just calm down

**LadiesMan:** It won't help if u yell at her

**KickAssWolfChick:** Yea so calm down

**WolfMan: **yea deep breaths

**DemonHunterGirl:** Fine

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Signed in

**BloodyBrokenWings:** um my bro talk 2 u guys?

**DemonHunterGirl:** hell yes!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** whats ur problem?

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Kagome she found out & don't just sign out, damn it! Why? Is he back in ur life? Is that why?

2 mins later

**DemonHunterGirl:** What the hell?! Why would u do that 2 ur self?!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Damn it! You don't know what ur talking about! So just shut the fuck up, Sango!

Several mins of dead silence. Sango was about to flip out and Kagome was mad and sad.

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Kagome...hes back, am i right, plz tell me.

silence

**InuDemon:** Who r u talking about Yumi?

**BloodyBrokenWings:** ...Yes...

**CrazyCatOnFire:** I see, is it the same as before?

The rest just listen to them, confused.

At Kagome's house she was already crying.

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Yes...

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Fuck, well damn get the hell away from him.

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Yumi, u know its not that easy

**DemonHunterGirl:** Why the hell not?

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Plz, I know what he does 2 u, u could live with me!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** u know i can't, he'll know

**CrazyCatOnFire:** I bring u by force if I have 2! I warn u now, i will be coming if u don't leave that house now!

No one seen Yumi act so seriose before.

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Damn it u know he'll follow me! and he might...

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Fine then! I warned you!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Do what u want but think if i leave...it will be Souta's turn

**CrazyCatOnFire:** I'll bring him 2 then

**BloodyBrokenWings:** You don't get it do you

**DemonHunterGirl:** What doesn't she get, plz baby tell me!

**BloodyBrokenWings:** I have 2 go, Yumi call my cell tonight

**CrazyCatOnFire:** Glad u see it my way.

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Whatever

**BloodyBrokenWings:** Signed off

**CrazyCatOnFire:** everyone 2 Sess house, i tell ya guys everything!

**CrazyCatOnFire: **Signed off

**PunkRockGuitar:** Signed off

**DrummerCrazyGirl:** Signed off

**DemonHunterGirl:** Signed off

**LadiesMan:** Signed off

**DontMessWitTheDog:** Signed off

**InuDemon:** Signed off

**WolfMan: **Signed off

**KickAssWolfChick:** Signed off

The End! R&R it will make me giggle! haha not really! If you give me a cookie i'll giggle all you want! O.o that sounded dirty hehe


	3. The truth

**I don't own Inuyasha or songs things, there in 11th grade 16 & 17, flash back 6 & 12 an shit i meant in the other chapter i like to THANK Bound Dragon! haha my bad i really need to go to sleep XD two days without sleep sucks haha **

Chapter 3

_10 years ago_

_"Slap"_

_"Im sorry daddy! A little girl yelled crying on her floor._

_"I don't wanna hear it! Im not your dad either! The little girls step father yelled punching her again then leflt her crying and bleeding. It was her first beating._

_5 years ago_

_"Bitch, get back here!" Yelled a older man chasing a 12 year old girl around the house with a broom, while his whife and son where shopping._

_"Nooooo!" Yelled the girl running around the hall to be at a dead end and she looked behind her, scared. That night he beat her till she passed out, bleeding._

_Then when she finnally woke up she went to her room locked the door and walked to her mirror and frowned when she looked at herself._

_"Damn it." The girl whispered then went to her bed witch was on the floor and lefted it up and grabed the tiny razerblade and cut her wrist and watched it bleed._

"So her step-dad beat her everyday intill he left around 9th grade." Ayame said kinda in a whisper. While Yumi nodded sadly while some looked pissed and others where crying.

"Well what are we seating here for lets get her!" Sango said almost running out the door.

"Hold on, Sango dear, use are cars." A womens voice said behind them.

"Mom." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Hope you don't mind us listening to you guys." A mans voice said coming out from behind his wife.

"Not at all" Sesshomaru said taking the keys away from his dad.

"Well she need a lawyer?" Inu's mom asked and everyone nodded.

"Well come on already!" Sango said happily but mad they where being all slow and stuff. The rest just smiled and they ran out the door and piled into a couple of cars. (1st car Sesshomaru, Rin, Yumi & Sango. 2nd Inuyasha, Yuki, Neko & Miroku. 3rd Kouga & Ayame.)

"So Yumi tell us where to go." Sesshomaru said as Yumi gave him directions while the otheres followed.

20 mins later(don't know how long it really taked but they where driving really fast hehe)

"Ok here we are." Sesshomaru said looking at a small house but not to small, looked just like a normal house.

"So this is where she lives?" Neko asked and Yumi nodded.

"Um you guys her step-father is a very dengrousy man, the only reason he left was cause he went to jail." Yumi said while the others looked shocked as they walked up to the steps and knocked.

"_Knock Knock!"_

The door opened to show a little boy just staring at them.

"Yumi?" The boy asked not sure.

"Souta nice to see ya." Yumi said as Souta ran and hugged her. (He knew her since he was a baby)

"Yumi! They had a fight again!" Souta said and Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Souta where's Kagome?" Yumi asked bending down to his heigth to look him in the eyes.

"Kagome went out." A voice said behind Souta and they all looked up to see a women smiling at them.

"Yumi is that you?" Mrs. H asked.

"Yes ma'am it is." Yumi said as Mrs. H went and hugged her.

"My you have growned." Mrs. H. said smiling.

"Yea it happens." Yumi said laughing so did everyone else.

"Well who are your friends?" Mrs. H. asked.

"This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha,Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kouga, Neko and Yuki." Yumi said pointing to everyone and they waved alittle.

"Nice to meet you all and sorry but I don't know where Kagome went." Mrs. H. said the last part sadly. Yumi nodded.

"Ok then, well we should get going." Yumi said as they walked away and heard the door shut.

"Now how do we find Kagome!" Sango yelled but didn't really think she'd get answer.

"The Skate park." A voice said next to them and they jumped a little and they turned to see a girl in black with white hair and a skateboard in hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End. Yay! Wow this was a short chapter but oh well? O.o haha I wanna go skateboard now, i think i might lol. R&R because it will make me happy. And i won't update still i get more reviews XD


	4. Nice to meet you

I** don't own Inuyasha co. or songs things. cuz if i did i would not be writing this right now lol**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha said bluntly, the others stared at him while the girl rolled her eyes.

"Fuck, I was just trying to help ya." The girl said smirking.

"Such a mouth for a little girl." Sesshomaru said while others looked suprised at her words.

"Who the fuck you callin little, you damn dog!" The girl yelled pissed.

"Jeez calm down, Kanna." A older looking girl said coming from behind the other girl with a skateboared, while the girl name Kanna pouted.

"Wheres Kagome, damn it!" Sango yelled getting more pissed.

"You guys looking for Kagome?" The older girl asked.

"Yea you know where she is?" Rin asked calmly the oled girl nodded.

"The skate park, oh by the way im Kagura and this is my sis Kanna." Kagura said.

"I was on my way there when i heard you guys talking about Kagome." Kanna said glaring at Sesshomaru who was unfazed by it.

"Well lets go then!" Yumi said then she looked around for a second.

"Hey where Sango?" Yumi asked while everyone looked around then saw her going to the skate park and they smiled.

"Hey wait up, Sango!" Neko yelled as all of then ran to catch up while Kagura and Kanna skated to the skate park. It took em 10 minutes to get to the skate park when they got there a gang of boys stood in front of them.

"Well well boys, look what we have here." The olders boy said, it looked like he was the leader. They had weird markings on them.

"Ohhh newbies and the silver haired boys are sooo cute!" A boy said girly like, the other group stared at him weirdly.

"What should we do with them, Bank?" One said and the leader laughed evily.

"Hmmm maybe we should-

"Get the hell away from them Bank" Someone said cutting off the leader. The rest looked but didn't find anyone well the gang of boys rolled their eyes and whined.

"But-t we wanna have funn!" The girly man said. (hehe XD)

"Then go play with yourselfs." The voice said and now they could tell it was a girl.

"Pshh whatever, just get your ass down here." Bank said looking up in the tree's and everyone else looked

"Bank hun, are you PMSing?" The girl said still in the tree, laughing while Bank's face turned read and everyone laughed.

"Damn it! If you don't come down now im goin to-

"Do what? Spank me?" The girl said cracking up laughing while Banks face tured even more red. Yumi smiled.

"Well its been awhile hasen't?" Yumi said staring up into the trees. Everyone was queit.

"Yumi??!" The girl said almost falling out the tree. Yumi just stared as the girl climbed down the tree an everyone gasped. (Besides the gang of boys) They looked to see a girl with reaven and red hair with a fallen bandit hoodie and KR3W black pants with a triple row pyramid belt and she had fallen striped gloves on and lastly she was wearing a side ways fallen hat and was wearing fallen skating shoes. Everyone just stared and then Sango nocited she had snake bites and gasped remebering how Kagome told her the she had her lips periced. They also seen that she has a skatebored that is a zero bored(its Thomas Life & Death bored. I want that bored xD) it also had black independent trucks with some zero wheels.

"So you came, im not susprised either." The girl said lookingat Yumi and Yumi frowned, the gang of guys got bored and left.

"Why Kagome, please tell me why?" Yumi said sadly while the others gasped, there was the girl that they been talking to for a year or two just standing their looking away from everyone else. Sango looked wide eyed, so this was the girl i feel inlove with. Sango thought with a smile. Shes beautiful...

"Kagome..." Sango whispered and Kagome whipped her head around and stared right at Sango.

"Sango?" Kagome asked while Sango smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So um wahts up guys?: Kagome said nervesly while sitting next to Sango on the bleachers in the skate park watching Kanna and Kagura skate.

"I don't know Kagome what is up??!" Yumi said angerly.

"Yumi calm down, we came here for Kagome now lets go." Neko said sighing.

"I-I can't leave! What are you guys talking about?" Kagome said with wide eyes. Inuyasha snorted.

"Your coming with us weather you want to or not!" Inuyasha said huffing.

"But-t what about Souta?" Kagome whispered. Sango and Yumi signed.

"We went over this a million times Kagome." Rin said and everyone nodded while Kagome just stared.

"Lets go!" Kagome said standing up, everyone jumped up from shock or happiness.

"Finally." Sesshomaru said bored. The others shook their heads.

"Now now that doesn't sound like the Sesshy i know, always flirting with Rin." Kagome said smirking and watching Sesshy and Rin turn red.

"Oh yeah its way better seeing me blush in person then hearing about through the computer." Kagome said laughing and everyone joined in. They started walking to Kagome house. Sango looked at Kagome and smilied and Kagome looked and Sango and blushed then smilied.

Yes today was a good day for Sango, somewhat...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End. lol I was goin make it longer but then i wouldn't of been able to post it since i won't be on for awhile, i think i dunno haha xD thats why i posted this chapter even though i said i wouldn't upsate still i got more reviews but oh well haha R&R


End file.
